


[Art] Sappy Days

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Art, Art for Fic, Castiel and Kids, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean and Kids, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Digital Art, Family, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Presents, Punk!Dean, Romance, S'mores, Sappy, Snow, Stockings, Wings, fireplace, punk!Castiel, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCMB 2015] Art Masterpost for all my prompts of the Destiel Christmas Minibang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homemade S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Participated in the [Destiel Christmas Minibang](http://destielchristmasminibang.tumblr.com) over at tumblr. It's basically an advent calendar. Every day had prompts, and I drew a few of them paired with authors writing accompanying fics. It was fun.
> 
> I'm throwing all six of my prompts into individual chapter and am linking the stories there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel and their four-year-old twins move into their new house, this one has an open fireplace and Dean has a brilliant idea of making s’mores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 3 - **Prompt:** Fireplace
> 
>  **Read the super cute accompanying Fic by[HollyBlue2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2)/[ envydean:](http://envydean.tumblr.com/)** [Here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5303378) or [here on tumblr.](http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/134351624077)

[](http://imgur.com/R99up3E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/134352224117)


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that they could have a real Christmas with presents, a tree and all that crap? It was surprising, but made them even more happy to spend this time together, like a real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 4 - **Prompt:** Family
> 
> **Read the accompanying Fic by ithiniel:** [Here on tumblr.](http://ithiniel.tumblr.com/post/134422353240/family-destiel-cristmas-minibang)

[](http://imgur.com/bpbDxWz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/134419089157)


	3. "And, lo, an angel of the Lord. . ."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to read the Bible for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 5 - **Prompt:** Angel
> 
>  **Read the accompanying Fic by marywinchester/ceruleansammy:** [Here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5338700) or [here on tumblr.](http://hellboundhunter.co.vu/post/134421755769/and-lo-an-angel-of-the-lord)

[](http://imgur.com/MAiFrhE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/134419247157)


	4. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says only kids can have fun in the snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Punk!Destiel
> 
> December 9 - **Prompt:** Snow
> 
>  **Read the accompanying Fic by[fvckingjensen](http://fvckingjensen.tumblr.com) over at tumblr:** [Here.](http://fvckingjensen.tumblr.com/post/134769873368/art-by-the-lovely-wonderfully-talented)

[](http://imgur.com/JhTDQTl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/134718555882/part-of-the-deancas-christmas-minibang-2015)


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to sneak up on someone with mistletoe isn't all that easy, especially if that someone is Cas, but it does have the desired result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 12 - **Prompt:** Mistletoe
> 
> No fic for this one, the author dropped out.
> 
> But the general idea we talked about was: "Dean sneaking up on Cas with some mistletoe." I tried to do that alone then.

[](http://imgur.com/RoFjfo6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/134829902152/part-of-the-deancas-christmas-minibang-2015)


	6. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scarf long enough for both of them sounded terribly clichéd, but it was still perfect to be close to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 13 - **Prompt:** Scarf
> 
>  **Read the accompanying Fic by[piefeathers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers):** [Here on AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5398376%20)

[](http://imgur.com/1TcIuZ6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/134948140722/part-of-the-deancas-christmas-minibang-2015)


End file.
